


Haunted by the Ghost of You

by Theryyx



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game), Life Is Strange Before the Storm
Genre: F/F, Gay, House - Freeform, Illnes, Lesbian, Love, Mental Health Issues, Psychologists & Psychiatrists, Psychology, dead, house for mentally ills, only love, sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 06:32:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18255689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theryyx/pseuds/Theryyx
Summary: After Chloe can save Rachel from the Dark room she got Shoot, Rachel falls in a deep hole and become psychologically ill, her Parents sent her in a Clinic for psychologically ill Girls. But thats only the beginning for a new Journey for Rachel.........





	Haunted by the Ghost of You

Chloe walks down the metall stairs of the old Barn, she spot a hughe metall door and has to crack the code, she made it and step in. Her body get Chills of this room, a cold air run trought her body she step more in and found Rachel. The Blonde with the feather erring is taped on a chair wearing a black t-shirt and a white hot paints, the blue haird punk ran fast over and free her girlfriend "Chloe?!" Rachel say very weak "Im here, I get you out" Chloe say kiss her forhead and help her up from the Chair.

Chloe has her hand over Rachels back and make sure she get her safe but fast out of here "Chloe we have to get fast, he will come back soon" Rachel say still weak but with fear. They made it out of the barn and walking fast towards Chloes truck "You think you can just leave?" they hear a voice and turn arround. "I tought you like to be my Model Rachel? and now you want to go home?" Rachel solidifies and start to tremble, she wants to say something but her eyes just filled with tears, Chloe hold her safe and hard and has one hand on her gun "But of course this punk seattle slut has to rescute you, you always talked about her" the men with the glasses and black hair say step closer to the girls. "Fuck you Jefferson, one step closer and" Chloe say looking angry at the men in the Black and white suit "Or waht Chloe? waht will you do? I think we ask Rachel!" Jefferson say in a very creepy tone, Rachel can not look at him, she just thinks waht he has done to her "Just........Just let us go!" Rachel say in tears and cudel closer in Chloes grip. "Wrong answer Rachel like always" Jefferson say and grap Chloe that Rachel fall on the floor "Youre so dead Motherfucker!" Chloe screams at him, he just grin and want to slap her, Chloe get fast at her gun but Jefferson got it and shoot her right in the Face.

**3 months later**

Rachel is at home in her room, she dont go to school since 1 month, she couldnt handel it anymore, all the views and roumours. Also how the people talked about Chloe how happy they are shes finally dead. Rachel sit on her bed and cuddeling with Mr. Sharkey she start smiling, she thinks how much Chloe loved him, it knocks on her door and her Mom steps in. "Hey sweetie, its okay wehn i come in?" Rose ask her daughter carefully, the blonde noods and her mom teaks seat right next to her. "Rachel youre dad and me are very concerned, we hear you crying in the night and we are so thankfull that you talk with us about your nightmares and all the stuff waht loaded you. You know we can go any time to a psychiatrist" _Chloe haetet the psychiatrist so why should I go to one, that person dont know how I feel and waht I gone trought_ she thinks to herself. She let out a sad smile and say "Thanks mom I will think about it" Rose smiles and hug her daughter, Rachel feels so confortable right now.

_No, dont touch her! No! STOP THESE FUCKING RUMORS YOU DONT EVEN KNOW HER! CHLOOEEE NOOOO!_ Rachel wakes up from her nightmare, again, she pulls her up and looking at the clock 4: 08 am. She run her hand trough her hair and just looking at nowehre, she starts to remember wehn she and Chloe wehre here on a cold winter day reading comics or watching Tv. She feel how her hand touch the bullet necklase Chloe always wearing and now Rachel.

The next day Rachel sit on the Breakfast table, today was one of these days she eat really much her parents smiling and it ring on the door, 2 big mans come in and Rachel dont know waht is hepping. The next moments are for Rachel really fast she just hear how her parents say "We just want the best for you, you need help, dont forget we love you" Rachel start to scream as the 2 mens touch her she goes nuts and then she passed out.

** 2 weeks later **

"Tell me Rachel how you feeling today?" A middel age women with dark blonde hair made into a bun and glasses on her face ask the Blonde who is sitting on a couch wearing a grey uniform and her hair are a messy ponytail. "How I am doing?" Rachel say sarcastic folde her hands and lean back into the couch "So my Parents sent my into this shit houle for mentally unstable girls but they say they love me. my girlfreind is dead beacuse she got shoot by a fucking teacher who also want to kill me and all my "friends" dont talk with me again because they say i freak out" "Okay Rachel, im think we are done today" the woman say made some notes and Rachel get pick up from 1 girl waht is a little older then Rachel is. They are back in Rachels room and the girl say "You know this is no prison, you can also go out, we would love to meet you" Rachel just look at her angry and walk to her bed.

Some time has passed and Rachel already now the rutine here, brakfast, talking with psychiatrist and other girls who have similar problems as Rachel has. Sometimes its even not so bad here, they play group games or going outside, watch tv but thats not Rachels reality, she still miss her gilfriend waht is know dead for over 5 months she even miss Arcadia bay, the junkyard. "Rachel I know she was youre first love but you have to move on, If you dont let her go" "WAHT THE HELL YOU JUST SAID! I WILL NEVER LET HER GO, SHES THE LOVE OF MY LIFE!" Rachel scream at the psychiatrist "Rachel pls. calm down, all waht you told me and this, is not good for you, you have to let her go, you want to go back home? arnt you?" the woman say camly. Rachel get big eyes and let out a sight "So now I understand, that is the plan from all of you, you want that i forget her that i go back like that all never happend, you know waht you can suck my dick!" Rachel say angry and stand up walking outside, she hear that the psychiatrist say something but she dont pay much attention.

1 day later her Parents come to visit her, its always the same wehn they are here, cold from Rachels side and they are trying from her Parents side "Rachel this is not waht we want, we know how much Imporant she was for you" her dad say and want to take her hand but the blonde twitches back "I dont think you do, you all do" Rachel say looking at the ground. After the meeting was over she got back in her room and have to take the pills waht already was wating for her, she hatet it, she once tryed that she dont have to take the pills but the people here found out, she take them with some food and a drink and sit in her bed and try to draw, she loved it wehn Chloe was drawing and ask Rachel about her meaning, since shes here she tought why she should not try it?

"These people suck!" she hear a Voice and look up from her sketch book, she frooze for a moment and relised who was standing in front of her "CHLOE?!" Rachel say suprsied and full of Joy "Why you dont stop my Mom to put me in this hella ugly and tottally  uncomfortable white dress?" Chloe say looking at her dress, Rachel smiles and stand up "WHY YOU ARE HERE? I DONT UNDERSTAND YOU ARE DEAD" Rachel say almoust crying "am I really dead? Im here, arent I? Chloe say and sit on the bed looking at the drawing. Rachel dont think about how or why she just enjoy she had her gilfriend back, she sit right next to her and they talked about everything. Its night and Rachel still sit here with Chloe talking. "Chloe why I can see you? Is this maybe of the Pills or get I crazy?" Chloe smiles and lying in the bed have both of her hands over her head and say "Nah I also had to take these pills wehn I lost my dad this is not there faoult" Rachel leans next to Chloe with one arm she supports her head and just smiles.  


The next day Rachel put on her grey skirt & bluse with black overknees, she go to the bathroom and think _maybe this was just a dream shes dead Rachel_. The blonde in the messy ponytail enters the breakfast era and go to the counter she take a bowl and fill it with milk and cornflakes "Ah the best Cornflakes, good choice Rach" she hear Chloe talking and look over, right next to her Chloe stand again in her white dress ,she sit on the table and eat and talking with the other girls Chloe is gone. Breakfast was over and she walking to her room as she hear foodsteps "Tell me Rachel with of these girls would you date?" She look over and Chloe walking next to her, Rachel smiles and say "No one, only you" both smile at each other and enter her Room "I really like your room Rach, almoust like youre old one" Chloe say "Thanks" Rachel say, one of the not so bad things here that the girls can make with there room waht they want and that they are single rooms. Rachel still dont know wahts going on, why she can see and speak with Chloe but from time to time it become less for her, weeks going over and Chloe is still here and they are talking only in her room and wehn no other are arround here, it helps Rachel so much more than all the Psychologists hours before.  


"Chloe I love to talk with you and see you but I wanna touch you! Can I touch you? Rachel ask and Chloe look in her face "I dont know we never tryed" the blue haird say and both of them getting closer, Rachel touch Chloes hand like the first time they had there kiss after the play "OMG I can feel it, I can feel you!" Rachel scream in happyness and smile big. Chloe and Rachel make the next step and they get more closer to each other they lips meet and Chloe have her hand on Rachels back of head, Rachel has her hands on Chloes back and they can feel everything. "I want more than just this" Rachel say flirty and start to pull of Chloes dress. 

Rachel wakes up lying close by Chloe, both coverd naked under the planket "Did last night really happend?" Rachel say smiling, Chloe stroke over her face and kiss her and let out a whisper "yeah". 5 days later everyone can see that Rachel was happy, more of life. "Why you are so happy Rachel? we all are very glad I already called you Parents" her psychiatrist tell her "Sometimes miracles happen" Rachel say with a big smile and look over her left who Chloe was sitting and smile at her. The session was over and they are back in her room cuddeling like nothing ever happend, its getting dark outside and both cuddeling close next to each other "Rachel" Chloe say to the blonde "Yeah" she response "You know this is not real, Im dead, im just a Ilusion made in youre head" Rachel get her head up and ask "Wait, what do you mean, we can feel each other" "Rachel, you are ill, im just a Ilusion, im not real, you need really help" Chloe say and is gone, Rachel starts crying and screaming "YOU DONT LEAVE ME! CHLOOOEEE I NEED YOU! PLEASE DONT LEAVE ME! DONT LEAVE US!" real quick 2 older women come and hold Rachel but she gets more angry and sad, she screams and fight and she pass out again.

The blonde wake up in a bed she look to her left and spot an infusion stand wehre the needle is right in her arm "Chloe?!" she say weak, Rachel look arround and spot no one, she remove the needle and walk outside. In the next room she hear how her Parents talk with her psychiatrist, she listen and hear that it stand very hard about Rachel and that its better she get into another more specefic clinic, after she heard this she run as fast as she can, she spot an empty room and walk in, she sit on the floor with her hands above her keens, shes crying. "would it be really so bad?" she hear Chloe say who is also sitting next to her "GO AWAY! YOUR NOT REAL JUST A IMIGANTION FROM MY HEAD!" she yells but Chloe dont move. Rachel cry and feel how her body get weak, for almoust 2 hours it was like this, she get her body up and know she see in wich room she was, she take a  syringe with a very hard dosed sleeping pills "waht are you doing?" Chloe say worried "You mean waht I are doing, your not real and this is the only way that we are togehter and that I be healthy and happy again" Rachel say in cry pain and put the needle in and give her the dose.  


This action will have consequences...........


End file.
